For example, as illustrated in FIG. 16, in a structure of a laminated ceramic capacitor that is of a typical laminated ceramic electronic component, internal electrodes 42a and 42b are laminated in a ceramic element 41 with a ceramic layer 43 interposed therebetween, and the internal electrodes 42a and 42b facing each other with the ceramic layer 43 interposed therebetween are alternately extended to end surfaces 44a and 44b located on opposite sides of the ceramic element 41, and connected to external electrodes 45a and 45b formed in the end surfaces 44a and 44b. 
In producing the laminated ceramic capacitor having the above structure, ceramic green sheets in which the conductive paste is printed in a surface to form the internal electrode pattern are laminated, and the ceramic green sheets in which the internal electrode pattern is not formed are vertically laminated and contact-bonded on both sides of the laminated ceramic green sheets in which the internal electrode pattern is formed, thereby obtaining a laminated body. After the laminated body is fired, conductive paste is applied to both end surfaces of the fired laminated body (ceramic element), and glazed to form a pair of external electrodes.
Form the viewpoint of improving productivity, a gravure printing method is widely used as a method for printing the internal electrode pattern.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 17, in the gravure printing method, a ceramic green sheet (article to be printed) 1 is passed between a gravure roll 151 and a back roll 154, and the conductive paste retained in a print pattern on the surface of the gravure roll 151 is transferred to the surface of the ceramic green sheet 1, whereby an internal electrode pattern (graphic pattern) 2 is printed on the ceramic green sheet 1.
In the gravure printing method, the printing plate in which the print pattern having a shape corresponding to the internal electrode pattern 2 to be printed is formed in an outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical gravure roll 151 is used, and the print pattern is constructed with plural cell units that are partitioned by walls such that a predetermined amount of conductive paste can surely be retained.
For example, JP 2006-110916 A discloses a printing plate. As illustrated in FIG. 18, a print pattern 111 of a printing plate 110 is constructed with plural partition walls 112 that are extended along a printing direction and a groove-shaped cell unit 115 that is formed between partition walls 112 adjacent to each other in a direction orthogonal to the printing direction. In transferring the conductive paste, thread-forming spinnability of the conductive paste is generated when the printing plate 110 and the ceramic green sheet 1 are separated from each other. The printing is performed while the thread-forming spinnability is generated along the partition wall 112.